ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game/DS Walkthrough/World 1: Shipyard
Shipyard is the first world in Ben 10: Alien Force DS. It contains four levels. Techadon is the boss and Forever Knights are the main enemies. You have access to Humungousaur and Swampfire and quickly unlock Echo Echo. Level 1: Shipyard 1 You will encounter a Tetramand named Gorvan here. Talk to him, then go right. Soon, you will first encounter the Forever Knight. Keep going. At the fork, the high path has points, while the low path has nothing. No matter which path you choose, you will firs meet the Forever Knights with laser lances. When the paths converge, go right. The screen will lock and you will have to fight. Go right. When you come to the next fork, go down and then left to get the Plumbers' Badge. Go right again. Soon, the screen will lock. Defeat all of the enemies and keep moving right until you reach the level exit. The exit is unmarked, so keep moving when the screen next locks to reach it. Level 2: Shipyard 2 Go right. When you see a crate, use it to jump on top of the building and grab the Grandpa Max hologram. Continue right. When the path splits, the higher path contains Upgrade Points. Keep going right until the screen locks. Defeat the enemies, then go right. When the path splits, take the ground route. Go right for the Plumber's badge, then return to the split and take the higher path. Continue right until the next enemy encounter. After it, go right until the next encounter. Once it is done, go right until the end of the level. You should unlock Echo Echo here. Level 3: Shipyard 3 Go right. When you see the Plumbers' Badge, use Echo Echo. Jump once to the badge, then again once you have it. You should safely reach the other side. Keep moving right, jumping from platform to platform. When you reach the first encounter, dispatch it, then head right. You will meet the Flying Drone soon. Defeat the next encounter, then go right to the next encounter. Defeat it, then head right. You will see a trail of upgrade points going down. Go down, then jump right across the platforms to the Grandpa Max hologram. Go left from here until you reach a platform that can bring you back to the top. Keep going right until the level exit. Level 4: Shipyard 4 This level is a boss battle with Techadon. To defeat him, you first have to destroy his armor, then kill him when he is vulnerable. Sometimes he will retreat to the background and throw things; barrels have no effect, but grenades do, so steer clear. He fires a big laser at you when he is with you. Just before his armor regrows, he releases a large energy blast. Echo Echo is ideal for this; his special attack allows him to deal great damage from a distance, and he is too short to be hit by Techadon's laser. Kill him to leave the level. A Plumbers' Badge is floating on the left side of the level and a Grandpa Max hologram on the right. When Techadon is dead, Gorvan will arrive and thank you. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs